(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cosmetic container, more particularly to a cosmetic container for controlling powder flow rate.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Cosmetics are increasingly important at formal occasions, to the point where they have become basic manners.
Referring to FIGS. 1–3, a conventional cosmetic container has a container body 100a, a housing 200a, a rotating body 300a and a brush 400a. 
The container body 100a is for receiving powder. The housing 200a is connected to an opening of the container body 100a; moreover, the housing 200a has a plurality of penetrating holes 210a formed in a top thereof. The rotating body 300a has a plurality of through holes 310a formed in a top thereof and the plural through holes 310a correspond to the plural penetrating holes 210a of the housing 200a. The brush 400a is arranged on the rotating body 300a. 
The rotating body 300a is rotated until the through holes 310a of the rotating body 300a completely coincide with the penetrating holes 210a of the housing 200a. Powder in the container body 100a then flows out from the container body 100a. 
However, powder flow rate of the conventional cosmetic container is not controlled. Unnecessary powder flows out, which wastes too much powder.
Therefore, according to above descriptions, there are some issues of inconvenience, which need to be improved.